Time, revenge and death
by knarren-K-spirit
Summary: I was bored. VERY bored. I daydreamed a bit and came up with this. Angst/tragedy/crime/hurt/comfort/drama


_Wasabi world, Sunday 2__nd__ September 2006 11:15 pm_

The rain in the mall poured down deeply making the mall deserted.

Only one person was out in the atrocious weather, Chickadee Pao, also known as Chick P. The only girl who was a member of the Chop Socky Chooks. And the last.

She sat at the top of a tall building; her clothes and hair were saturated from the downpour in the mall. Her eyes were red and ached from drowsiness. Chick P had been crying for the first time in nearly 15 years. Her tears were hidden in the rain drops but her sobs gave away she was deeply wounded inside.

_Several hours earlier _

_7:30am _

The chook alarm had gone off in the early morning because of some disturbance on level 28.

The trio sprinted towards the level to help whoever was in trouble.

"A little earlier than usual don't cha think?" Joe said rhetorically.

"Maybe, but hey the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get back to the hideout." Chick P replied.

As they reached to the level, the commotion they had seen on one of the hidden cameras seemed to of disappeared. There were only a few people about talking at a nearby restaurant and some of Chuckie's students hanging around some old stores that were out of business. The camera had shown some ninja chimps harassing a group of teenagers and few young children. But all of that seemed to have disappeared suddenly.

"That's weird this is nothing what the chook alarm had shown." Chick P said as the three of them split in different directions to investigate.

Suddenly a gunshot echoed throughout the level, the people in the restaurant screamed and ran out to different levels while Chuckie's students hid behind some buildings watching from a safe view. The Chooks readied themselves while darting around keeping a sharp eye out for Wasabi's minions.

"That was a bad sign, even for Wasabi world." Chuckie said turning his head in different directions.

Chick P and K.O Joe walked around cautiously, hardly blinking. There were hardly any ninja chimps until Chick P caught the shadow of one minion above the roofs. Another gunshot fired that was followed by a brief scream. She and Joe darted around, their mouths dropping as they did.

**(I'm sorry. TT-TT) **

Chuckie lay on the floor dead. Blood still leaking out of his corpse and staining his white clothes.

"Chuckie!" Chick P screamed, her hands covering her mouth in disbelief.

"Chick P!" Joe yelled as another gunshot fired. Chick P spun around and gasped heavily.

"NO! JOE!" Joe lay on the ground bleeding heavily, his blue clothes turning into a nasty shade of red. She ran over to him, tears swelling in her eyes.

"JOE! Don't die! You can't!" Please!" Chick P sobbed, holding his hand that was quickly turning cold. She knew no matter how hard she begged she couldn't stop death claiming her other best friend's life. Joe looked at her with weary eyes, "Don't let us stop you, C.P your better than that. Me and Chuckie know you'll take on ol' fish lips." He smiled that heart warming smile that lifted her spirits. "We were a great team. Me, you and Chuckie. Chop Socky Chooks." He gave her hand a quick squeeze a second before his eyes closed and his body becoming silent.

Chick P didn't know what to do. Her own body felt completely numb.

She heard a soft thud behind her which she completely ignored. "You shall join them, Chick P." It was a ninja chimp.

Chick P didn't say anything she just stared at her dead friend in front of her. Chuckie would of known what to do to feel this much pain but he was way out of her reach now.

She lifted her head slightly and noticed Chuckie's students holding large stones. They looked at her and then started throwing the stones at the ninja chimp.

"Run Chick P!" said Itchy. **(You know from Game over Chooks?) **

Chick P got to her feet and ran into a hiding until things quieted down.

_6 hours later_

_1:30pm _

The ninja chimp had fled the stone throwing children. They found Chick P hidden at the Dojo and told her it was safe to come out.

"Thanks kids, I owe you one." She said gratefully.

"What are we going to do about Chuckie and Joe?" Umi asked sadly.

Chick P sighed, "They're not going to stay on level 28, Wasabi is definitely the one who sent that chimp to kill us and he's not going to get away with it."

The students looked at each other with worried eyes.

"But first I think Joe and Chuckie deserve an interment. Can you help with it?"

They all nodded eagerly with sympathy, half of them looking like they were going to cry.

"Well spread the word around the mall. There's something I have to do."

Before the students could even reply, Chick P leapt onto the buildings and out of sights.

...

Wasabi was in the best mood he had ever been in 15 years. Two of the Chop Socky Chooks were dead. K.O Joe and Chuckie Chan, despite only two of his enemies dead, he knew the women who fought with them couldn't fight on her own and stop his plans. He laughed manically in his room after he had sent Bubba and the entire ninja chimp army off to prepare for a giant celebration for the heroes deaths. He was entirely smug the whole morning once he got the news from the minion he had sent out to assassinate the chooks, even though he wasn't entirely impressed that he had whimpered out to stone throwing children.

"HA HA! Good radiance K.O Joe and Chuckie Chan! Now if I can only find Chick P my beloved Mall will be CHOP SOCKY FREE!" He cackled, he then calmed down and his expression hardened. "Where can I find her!" he yelled with frustration. After all he was a small fish with a big temper.

"You won't have to." Said a cold and emotionless voice behind him.

Wasabi spun around in shock. Chick P stood a few feet away from him. Her dark eyes slits with her red painted lips framing her clenched teeth.

"Chick P! How did you get in here!" Wasabi bellowed.

"You ruined my life Wasabi! You bulldozed my home! You ruined my friend's life! And you killed my Best friends!" She screamed, grabbing the hem of his helmet, lifting him to her level.

"You've gone too far you evil bloated piranha!"

Wasabi couldn't speak with fear. His wide eyes said it all.  
"You're getting what you deserve." He could see pure hate in her in her eyes.

Chick P hurled him hard across the room, his helmet shattered against the wall. Water, blood and glass stained the floor. Wasabi was gasping through his broken helmet as blood trickled out his head.

Chick P spat at him and walked out the room to find the students for Chuckie and Joe's funeral. She knew Wasabi would be dead in a matter of minutes and she didn't care if she was as bad as him for doing for what she had done.

_5 hours later_

_6:30 pm _

The whole mall had heard about the deaths of their heroes.

A lot of volunteers had helped prepare for the funeral. The minister, who had nearly married Wasabi and Siren Sung, was there to read eulogies about Joe and Chuckie. Some carpenters had fashioned some coffins with the Chop Socky symbol painted on. Some tomb makers even made burial tombs with the symbol and their names engraved in white marble.

All the florists in the entire mall made flower arrangements free of charge. Some were styled into the shape of the roosters' names and best friends.

All the citizens, apart from the teenage gang who hated the Chop Socky chooks, all stood outside the mall dressed in black, looking sympathetically towards Chick P.

Chick P wore the black outfit she wore the day she met Joe and Chuckie, the day the Chop Socky Chooks began.

As the minister read the lives of K.O Joe and Chuckie Chan, the grateful citizens threw roses, tulips, statice, proteas, orchids, hydrangeas, hyacinths and gladioluses. **(They are real flowers I didn't make them up, google them and you'll see why I chose them.) **

Chick P place yellow roses on the coffins as they were placed into the tombs. She could hear the crowd sob and sniff. She saw Chuckie's students at the front with tear stained faces. She went up to them and said: "There's something you should know. Come with me."

They followed her to a deserted alleyway unknown to the truth she was about to tell them.

"Sensei won't be teaching you anymore kids." She said regrettably.

"Why not?" Asked Umi.

"Because... He...Was, Chuckie."

They all stared at her speechlessly.

"Our Sensei was _the _Chuckie Chan?"

Chick P nodded, "Yeah, he didn't tell you because of an old rival, that would put you all in danger. You know J.J who owns the comic book store?"

They all nodded.

"He was K.O Joe."

Their mouths hung open as they stared at her.

"I have to go. Stay safe."

She jumped up to the roofs of the buildings and disappeared into the twilight. Leaving the students to mutter about their astonishment.

_Four hours and 45 minutes later_

_Now_

Chick P sat sodden wet on the buildings. Her eyes were red from the five hours of crying. She didn't want to go back into hideout. There was too much there that reminded her of Joe and Chuckie, she just sat there letting the rain shower her with cold raindrops.

She didn't hear ninja chimps coming up behind her as they grabbed her arms holding in her tightly.

"You will pay for murdering our boss Chick P!"

"He deserved what he got chumps!" Chick P snarled struggling even though she knew it was pointless.

Another chimp came up holding a gun that was pointed directly at her.

She didn't care about dying. She had revenged her best friends after all. Though she did wonder if the citizens could handle another funeral.

**Okay tell me what I was thinking! THIS has to be the crappiest story I have written! **

**I was bored my drama sighed was showing, there were a lot of character deaths on deviantart and so I decided to make this up. I don't mind if you think it's crap. **

**Love you all mates!**


End file.
